Once A Ranger - Always a Ranger
by GreyOwl9831
Summary: After the Events of both Forever Red and Once a Ranger, The teams of previous Rangers decide to form an organization where they monitor the universe, assist current Rangers in battle and help continue to keep the universe and the Earth safe from Evil. This will be a multi arc story. (Each new monster with require a certain combination of Rangers. Just because the Rangers may defeat
1. Author's Note

Okay, So I was recently re-watching all of the Anniversary/Team up Episodes and I got the idea for this story. I plan for this story to be a Multi-Arc story. Kind of like the show where you have the main villain but a new monster every episode. I want to be able to include all of the Rangers previous to Ninja Steel (They will join the story at some point). Most of this will be canon information like events, character relationships, etc. But a lot of it will be my interpretation of things. I want to "fill in" gaps of information like "Who created the Master Morpher Tommy uses in the 25th Anniversary Episode?" or What happened to these two characters after that season ended" stuff like that. I plan on each "Episode" to be several chapters long but honestly, it depends on where my muse takes me. I will be re-watching each season so I make sure canon events are factual.

Warning. My first ship ever and favorite Power Ranger ship is Jimberly (Jason and Kimberly). If you dislike this couple, please don't bash me in the comments. Also. Slash Warning. Adam and Rocky will be a couple in this.


	2. Chapter 1

"Xander, come in." Silence. A few heartbeats go by. "Max, do you read me?" More silence. Not wanting to give up hope, she tries another. "Jayden, Lauren, do either of you read me?" Her pleas were met with more silence. Exasperated, she tries one last time. "Connor? This is Kimberly, am I coming through?" Heart pounding in her chest, she reaches for her wrist, to the communicator that found its home there. "Jason, I need you down here now." She practically shouts into it.

Jason must have heard the urgency in his wife's voice because just a few moments later, the door to their underground Command Chamber opened and Jason Lee Scott practically barreled through. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, running up to her. His eyes were wild, darting first to his wife and then to all of the monitors around the room.

"I don't know. I can't reach the team. I tried all of them and got no response. Jase, I'm worried." Kimberly turned and headed back to the controls, Jason following in her shadow. "I haven't heard from them in several hours so I wanted to check in to see what the update was."

Jason placed his hands gently on his wife's shoulders and tries to console her. "Kim, take a deep breath. They're Rangers. I'm sure that whatever is going on, they're handling it. Maybe they can't respond at the moment."

Kimberly did as her husband suggested and took a deep breath. Maybe Jason was right. These were experienced Rangers who have seen their fair share of danger and who have all succeeded in defeating evil and defend the Earth. "I know. I'm just worried. It's not like them to not check in or give us an update. A simple 'Hey, we're going off the grid' would have helpful." She paused to take a breath. "Jase, if anything happened to them, it's all our fault."

She walked out of her husband's embrace and back over to the controls. She wanted to see if she could track them. If she knew where they were, maybe she might be able to get satellite images. She just needed to know they were okay.

Jason watched his wife go to work, pushing buttons, checking monitors. He knew she took their job seriously - they all did to be honest - but Kimberly more so than anyone. He assumed it was due to them hanging back while the others put themselves in direct danger.

Fifteen years ago, Tommy Oliver had contacted him to go on a mission with the Red Rangers that succeeded them. They had to go to the moon to prevent the Machine Empire from obtaining Lord Zedd's zord, Serpentera. That mission put things into motion but it wasn't until the Sentinel Knight had to assemble rangers from various teams to take over for the Operation Overdrive Rangers when they temporarily lost their powers, that really cemented their plans. After Adam Park came back from that mission, it was decided. Even though each of them had put their time in as a full time Ranger, the saying 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger' rang true. All teams of previous rangers, and rangers from the future, assembled to form the PRL (Previous Ranger League). Billy Cranston - the blue ranger from their team, Dr. Kat Manx - Cat S.P.D. Ranger, Damon Henderson - Green Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix Morgan - Pink Galaxy Ranger, Trip - Green Time Force Ranger, Cameron Watanabe - Green Samurai Ranger from the Ninja Storm team, Ethan James - Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, and Rose Ortiz - Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger spent months building the equipment that they needed to not only communicate with each other but to also monitor the universe as well. Thanks to the money donated from Andrew Hartford and Wesley Collins, they were able to launch their own satellites into space. These satellites never went down, were able to not only take images from any particular location but they also recorded video and audio and thank you Tommy Oliver, were also able to be camouflaged so enemies couldn't tamper with them.

Xander Bly - Green Mystic Force Ranger, Emily - Yellow Samurai Ranger, Mike - Green Samurai Ranger, and Dustin Brooks - Yellow Wind Ranger, traveled the world and used their Earth powers to create safe houses for any traveling rangers in need of shelter or even if they needed a safe haven to lie low. Once the houses were built, all of the tech rangers went in and provided all of the technology as well as any features to keep the safe houses safe. Billy had the brilliant idea that only those connected to the Morphing grid could access the safe houses.

It took several years but finally the PRL was formed, and grew with each passing year. Every time a new team of Power Rangers ended their term, they were approached by a former ranger to inform them of the PRL and offer an invitation to join. One of their newer recruits, Kendall Morgan - Purple Dino Charge Ranger, was the one to come up with the idea of a Master Morpher for those Rangers that had different incarnations. Tommy Oliver, for example, had access to all 6 of his Ranger powers and could switch between them easily with the Master Morpher.

The tech geniuses also created a device that could communicate with Rangers from other dimensions, as with the Dino Charge Rangers and the R.P.M. Rangers and allow them to pass between dimensions. However, at the current time, everytime it was used, it weakened the dimensional walls So they didn't use it unless it was a dire emergency. It was a problem that was currently being worked upon.

One of the first times the device was used was when the Megaforce Rangers needed assisted in defeating Emperor Mavro and stopping his invasion of Earth. His armada fleet was so large that it require the assistance of every former Ranger in order to defeat him. After that battle, it was decided that Kimberly and Jason would fill the role that Zordon was once to them. Mike and Emily had come in to build a secret room underneath their house while Billy came in and turned that room into a giant command center. It was their responsibility to monitor the universe and to assemble ranger teams to check things out and handle more smaller missions while the current team of Rangers dealt with whatever evil they were facing.

Tommy and Katherine - his wife, were the ones to suggest the idea. They knew that Jason and Kimberly wanted to have a child but didn't want to take the risk if they were in the field fighting. When Kat was pregnant with their son, JJ, she assisted the Rangers behind the scenes so that she was still involved but wasn't putting herself or their unborn son in danger. Ever since taking the role, Kimberly showed her overprotected side. If it was a situation that she could monitor from the safety of the command chamber, she didn't involve any of the Rangers. There were times when she'd be in the command chamber for hours, using the satellite to monitor an area. During those times, Jason would have to bring her meals and remind her to eat. If a situation escalated from a simple observation to a reconnaissance, she would assemble the right team for the job and monitor that team from start to finish.

Jason often had to remind her when it was his shift. They usually tried to switch off every other day. Jason owned a Dojo in town and whenever Kimberly was working in the command chamber, he would be at the Dojo. When he first opened it, he was very much hands on. He was the teacher, the manager and the cleaning crew. Now, because of his responsibilities as the "New Zordon", He had hired two excellent teachers, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park. Rocky and Adam were previous Rangers as well. Infact, Rocky was the one who took over the Red Ranger responsibilities when Jason was chosen for the World Peace Summit. Adam had taken over for Zack Taylor - who had also been chosen to go to the World Peace Summit - as the new Black Ranger. They were the ones who really managed the Dojo while Jason was busy with his other job.

Kimberly had a similar job as well. After she and Jason had gotten married, her parents helped her invest in a Gymnastics studio in Angel Grove. When she first opened the studio, it was opened every day but now that she had other responsibilities, she only taught at the studio when it was her designated day off from Ranger responsibilities.

"Oh my God." Kimberly's voice pulled Jason away from his thoughts and back to the problem at hand. Kimberly was staring at a TV monitor with her hand over her mouth in shock. Jason's eyes shifted from his wife to the video she was watching. Through the live feed, Jason could see that the Rangers were fighting each other and off to the side, a monster was laughing gleefully. Kimberly jerked her eyes from the screen to her husband. "We've got to do something. They're going to destroy each other."

Jason knew Kim was right. While it wouldn't be the first time that a monster had put a spell on Rangers to cause discourse within the team, there were usually outside influences that helped break that spell. Jason knew they needed back up. He went to the controls, turned a dial and pressed a button. "Alyssa, Cole, assistance is needed outside Turtle Cove. A monster has put a spell on the team and now they're fighting each other. Let me know when you're available for teleportation."

In Turtle Cove, Alyssa Evans - White Wild Force Ranger - had just let her kindergarten class out for recess when she got Jason's message. She went to the office and told them that she was feeling ill and had to leave then proceeded to the nearest bathroom, locked herself in a stall, morphed and let Jason know she was ready.

On the other side of Turtle Cove, Alyssa's husband, Cole Evans - Red Wild Force Ranger was about to operate on a dog that had eaten something he shouldn't have and was making him sick when he got Jason's message. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." He replied. He went to his receptionist and told her he had a family emergency and needed to leave and to have the on-call vet take over for him. He made his way to the alley beside the clinic, morphed and informed Jason was good to go.


End file.
